


She's Not You

by Debi_C



Series: Alpha Gate Challenges [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: This was from an AlphaGate Challenge to use an Elvis song title. I chose 'She's Not You'.





	She's Not You

She’s not you.

You’re looking at me and thinking of her; thinking that I still love her. Well, that’s right, I do and always will. She was amazing, like a heroine out of a fairy tale.

She was a wild child of her people, cozened and loved and a little bit spoiled. She was all dark hair and flashing eyes; white teeth and golden skin. She was courage and laughter and song and the wind. She was raised to be a princess, the darling of her people the light of her father’s eyes.

She was meant to be the virgin bride of the great god Ra. What she got was a little different. She got a shy, stilted, scholar who stuttered and stared.

I taught her to read her history, she taught me to live my life all the way to the edge. She showed me how to love without boundaries and concern for others opinions. She taught me to leap from the cliffs and fly to the sun, to fly with her.

I worshiped my Sha’uri with my body, my mind and my soul. She loved me with her faith, her heart and her truth. There will never be another like her. She was my wife.

But….

She’s not you.

You are my love now. You are the true hero of the story.

Oh, I know. You’re stubborn and cranky and straight laced. Your society tells you that we cannot be what we are, lovers and soul mates and born to be together.

You grew up in a civilized place. You too were the light of your parents’ eyes and taught by your society to be successful, correct and steadfast. Your church taught you to be good, honest and without sin. The Military taught you to go to the Academy, become an officer, to find a wife, have a family, do your duty, and be a success. They taught you not to ask, not to tell and not to want anything else.

But they were wrong to suffocate the truth of your soul. You are a disillusioned dreamer, a disheartened poet, a betrayed husband and a shattered parent.

Come with me. Let me teach you the freedom that I learned at the breast of the bravest person I ever knew. Let me show you that love knows no boundaries. Let me teach you to leap from the cliffs and fly to the sun, to fly with me.

She's not you.

You are you.

And I love you.


End file.
